Hetalia:The Country of Namibia!
by chillykitty101
Summary: What if Bella was Namibia?And she never loved Edward?And then the Nation's Next Generation come to retrieve her?There's gonna be mayhem in the world.From Bella's POV   EDWARD BASHING NOT FOR TWILIGHT LOVERS Rated T for foreign cussing and because I'm craz
1. Alison Beilchmidt

**Yeah, Hetalia Twilight crossover!Sorry if it suck really bad!**

**Summery:What if Bella was Namibia?And she never really loved Edward?And then the Nation's Next Generation come to pick her up?There's gonna be major mayhem in the world!~**

CHAPTER 1-

_**Bella POV**_

"Listen up class!We have some students here from around the world!greet them warmly,please."Our Teacher said,smiling.

"please introduce yourselves.."She stepped aside,revealing a small group of people.

"_Guten Tag_!I'm Melissa Beilschmidt!I'm from Canada!"A girl with said, had silver-white hair and stunning indigo ...BEILSCHMIDT!Confession Time,I'm not Bella Swan,I'm Alison Beilschmidt, I'm currently dating Lovino Vargas,S. Italy,not Edward I bet your wondering,'_I thought Lovino hated Germans?'_well,the thing is,he didn't really KNOW I was a German speaking country until AFTER he started being friends with ,back to the 'new students'.

"_Hej,Hei_,I'm Leticia Densen,I'm from Norway,grew up in Denmark." Leticia looked the same as always,long wavy beige-blond hair,and blue eyes.

"_こんにちは!_I'm Luxie Honda,born in Taiwan,and moved to Japan when I was 4!" Luxie had black hair in a pony,gray-brown eyes,and her mother Meimei's,or Taiwan,pink flower pinned above her left ear.

"_Sveiki,__прывітанне_,I'm Felicia in Lithuania,moved to Belarus."Felicia has long brown hair,and blue eyes.

"_Ciao,Guten Tag_,I'm Friday. This is Tuesday,my sister.I was born in Germany,Tuesday in N. Italy."Friday and Tuesday were two weeks apart,both with brown hair and light blue eyes.

They were probably here to take me back to my home,so I could attend the World Meetings again.

"Okay,you sit here.."Teacher began their seating arrangements.

Melissa next to Rosalie,

Luxie next to Alice,

Felicia next to Jasper,

Friday next to Emmet,

Tuesday next to Edward,

and Leticia next to me!

"Hey,Leti!Long time no see!"I whispered.

"Yeah,Ludwig,Gilbert,and Lovi were worried for ya."She whispered back.

" school is addicting sometimes..."I smiled.

"You're crazy."Tuesday whispered,on the other side of me.

"What. did. you. call. Bella."Edward growled. Leticia raised an eyebrow.I gave her the 'I'll tell you later' look and she nodded.

"Eddy,it's okay.."I told him.  
>"...fine."he turned back to the teacher's lecture.<p>

..me,Leticia,and Tuesday passed notes the whole class-time.

**_Lunch Time!~_**

"Hey,eat with us today?"Melissa,technically my niece,asked.

"Sure."I followed her to a table.

"How's it going with you,Alison?"Luxie asked softly.

"Great,I'm top of my class,got a popular fake boyfriend,and some good friends."I told them.

" 'Eddy'?"Leticia asked,smiling.

"Yeah,Edward Cullen."I said.

"Cliche Name."Felicia muttered.

"So is Bella Swan." I smiling at her.

"Really,couldn't you pick something,NOT French,_Tante_?"Melissa asked me.

"Sorry,_Nichte_."I apologized.

"Boo!"Someone behind me said.

"_Ah!, Die gibt es Gott verdammt! Ich werde Sie pieces hack!_"I yelped.

"What?Bella,I can't understand German."Alice said,pouting.

"Alice!Don't scare me!"I scolded her.

"Hello Alice,I'm Melissa Beilchmidt,I don't think your sister Rosalie likes me very much."Melissa said,laughing.

"I know,Bella,or I suppose Alison,told me about all of you."Alice ,more confession time,I told Alice the secret about the nations,after she had a vision of Lovino and Me reuniting.

"Okay,saves introductions~!"Tuesday cheered.

"Hey,I know what to do after school!Let's go shopping!~~~~~~~~"Alice squealed.

"Sure,we should stop by Alfie's house,too."Leticia agreed.

"Alfie's here?Did he bring Artie with him?"I asked,Gott,it's been so long since I've seen them!

"I don't think so."Aw,oh well.

"See you later,meet outside school?"Melissa suggested.

"Affirmed,I get dragged on a shopping trip,joy."Friday said sarcastically.

"you better be happy,You're shopping with the most awesome girls EVER."Melissa boasted.

"_bye Wir sehen uns in 3 Stunden!_"I called.

"Bye!"Tuesday giggled.

_**After School!~**_

"Eh!So your a vampire,Alice?"Tuesday asked.

"Yeah,it's true."Alice responded,scratching her head.

"Are you guys like Zero from Vampire Cross?"Luxie asked.

"who?"Was the reply.  
>" They drink animal blood,not human"I answered for her.<br>"That's cool"Friday noted.

"_Lassen Sie uns nach Amerika Haus Anhieb!_"Melissa said happily.

"Okay,let's go to _Amerika_'s house then."Friday agreed.

**_America's random house in Forks,Washington!~_**

"AMERIKA!"Melissa called through the house.

"Ah!Melissa?"Alfred's head poked out the kitchen gasped.

"NAMIBIA!"He hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe.

"Hi,Alfie..how's..Mattie...now..a days...?"I asked,regaining my breath after he let go.

"Mattie's fine!Gilbo is too!"Alfred gave a 'thumbs up' to Melissa.

"Good to hear my parents aren't in an economic crisis,_Im Gegensatz zu einem bestimmten Land, das ich kenne ..._"She muttered.

"_良い午後、__はお元気ですか_？"Luxie asked.

"uh..."of course,America didn't know Japanese.

"ANYWAYS,When Is the plane arriving.I brought Alice.."I asked.

"What do I have to do anything with this?"Alice asked.

Leticia sighed,"Mary Alice Brandon,you are the country of Peru."She told her.

**End Chapter One!**

**Translations:**

**German-**

**Guten Tag-Good Day**

**Tante-Aunt**

**Nichte-Niece**

**Ah!, Die gibt es Gott verdammt! Ich werde Sie pieces hack****-Ah,who's there God dammit! I'm going to you hack pieces(I think)**

**bye Wir sehen uns in 3 Stunden-bye See you in 3 hours**

**Lassen Sie uns nach Amerika Haus Anhieb-Let us first go to America's house**

**Amerika-You better know what that means -_-**

**Im Gegensatz zu einem bestimmten Land, das ich kenne-Unlike a certain country, I know**

**Danish-**

**Hej-Hello**

**Norwegian-**

** Hei-Hello**

**Japanese-**

**こんにちは-Hello**

**良い午後、はお元気ですか-Good Afternoon,How are you?**

**Lithuanian-**

**Sveiki-Hello**

**Belorussian-**

**прывітанне-Hello**

**Italian-**

**Ciao-Do I need to?  
><strong>


	2. Axes are Fun!

**Alright!Second Chapter of this thing!  
><strong>

CHAPTER 2-

**_Bella POV_**

"I'm WHAT!"Alice asked.

"You got a problem with that?"Friday said.

"Yes!I can't move away from here!I'm...I'm a vampire!"Alice shrieked.

"So is Transylvania!"Tuesday said, Leticia face palmed.

".. don't want to come with me?"I asked,using my puppy eyes.

"W-what?I-I never said...ugh...fine."Alice sighed.

"_Danke!_"I is coming!

"America!When's the plane coming!"Leticia asked again.

"Tomorrow!Denmark and Norway are coming to pick you up from school!"America told her. Leticia gasped at hearing her parent's names.

"...D-dad and Mom?"She asked,wide-eyed.

"Yeah!Now,go somewhere else!Mexico is angry at us for being too loud"America warily looked out the window at a Mexican woman.

"Er...,_дзякуй_"Felicia walked out the door.

**_Next day,School!~_**

"Soo,when's your parents coming'?"Luxie asked Leticia.

"I don't know,probably during lunch though."Was Leticia's reply. I noticed Leticia touching her silver bracelet a lot. What was it?

"Aw,I want to get out of this place quickly though"Melissa whined.

"It's not that bad."Alice told her.  
>"School is terrible я <em>ненавіджу<em> гэта,"Felicia muttered.

"It's...better than other schools."Friday noted.

"Not happy enough!"Tuesday complained.

"Anyways,let's get to class,girls."I told them.

"_はい私たちはクラスに行ってみましょう_!"Luxie agreed.

"Weee'reee off to see Algebra Class!Thee wonderful Algebra Claaaaaaaaass!"Melissa sang,running down the hallway.

"_Gott_,SHUT UP"Friday yelled,running after her.

"no running in the halls..."Luxie said quietly.

"No one cares."Leticia told her.

I rolled my eyes,Melissa and Friday were sooo childish._Ich dachte, ich hätte reifen Nichten und Neffen ..._

"Al-er,Bella!Hurry up!"Felicia called to me,covering up her mistake.

"Coming!~"I skipped all the way to the classroom.

_Lunch!~_

"So,your parents are coming?"I asked Leticia.

"Yeah..."Leticia looked nervous,twisting her silver bracelet a lot.

"What's with the bracelet?"I asked.

"er...you'll see later.."She mumbled.

I raised an ?_Mein Gott_,these people were secretive.

Suddenly the doors busted open.

"_Hvor er min datter og hendes venner?_"A loud voice asked.

"_Idiot! Hold kjeft!_"A different voice told the first one.

"_Mor! Fader!_"Leticia jumped up.

"Leticia!"The second voice was filled with relief.

Two men stepped into the light. The one with gravity defying hair and blue eyes was Denmark/Mathias Densen,and the other one with beige hair and dull blue eyes could only be Norway/Lukas Thomassen!

"How are you,_Mor,Fader_?"Leticia asked,hugging both.

"Fine,_Datter_"Norway answered for both of them.

"Hello!I'm Alice Cullen!"Alice jumped up and smiled.

"Peru?"Denmark asked,Alice nodded.

"Hello,I'm Den-er...Mathias Densen!~"Denmark said,grinning. Norway sighed.

"Lukas Thomassen."He said.

"Come on Bella!The plane is waiting for us!"Tuesday cheered.

"right.I'm coming!" I started towards them,but someone pulled me back.

"Bella is not going with you."Edward said,angry.

"Edward!I'm going with her,it's okay!"Alice told him,but Edward stayed firm.

"I'll have to use force,_Fader_,Permission?"Leticia asked Denmark.

"Permission Granted!"He laughed.

Leticia grinned and pulled off her bracelet and held it out in front of her.

"_Død! Aktiver!_"She announced.

The bracelet glowed brightly and everyone covered their eyes. When the glow stopped,Leticia was holding a long battle axe,exactly like her father's.

"Edward Cullen,meet my axe,_Død_!"Leticia said,grinning.

"Bring it."Edward growled,pushing me back.

"Bella,stay out of the way,I'll save you from getting kidnapped."he told me,okay,I was ticked now.

"_Nein, ich brauche deine Hilfe! Ich bin sowieso gehen, ich bin Namibia! Edward du verdammter Idiot! Ich dich nie geliebt!_"I yelled at him.

"Bella,I can't understand that language."He told me.

"Leticia!NOW!"I yelled at her.

She nodded and lunged,axe at the course Edward dodged,but gave me and opening escape from him.

"Bella!"He exclaimed.

"Bella?Who are these people...?"Mike asked,able to talk.

"These are my friends!**AND MY NAME IS NOT BELLA**!"I roared.  
>"B-Bella?"Edward asked again.<p>

"**MY NAME IS ALISON BEILSCHMIDT!USE IT!**"I shouted.

"Alison,let's go!"Felicia called,climbing into the helicopter outside.

"Come,Alison."Leticia pulled me out of the school.

"Bye!"Tuesday called to Edward,who followed me.

"**IN CASE YOU WANTED TO KNOW,WE'RE GOING TO THE VOLTURI IN ITALY**!"Melissa yelled.

"We are?"I asked.

"Yeah,we're staying with Felicano and Lovino until the next World Meeting."Norway informed me.

"Melissa,how do you know what the Volturi are?"Alice asked.

"Tuesday and Friday told me!"Melissa grinned.

"Their in Italy,my _Mutti's_ land."Friday explained.

"?"Alice cocked her head to the side.

"Their _Mutti_ is N Italy,and their _Vatti_ is Germany."I told Alice.

"Oh!I get it now!er..Mathias,Lukas...you're Denmark and ...Norway,right?"Alice asked.

"Yep!"Denmark grinned.

"Sirs,we're here."The driver told us.

"Okay!Everyone out!"Norway shooed us out,him and Denmark following.

"_Ciao a tutti!_Long time no see,Ve~~!"Felicano greeted us after we got safely on the ground.

"_Ciao_!Er...where is Lovi?"I asked him.

"_Fratello_?He's visiting the Volturi,Ve~!"He said.

"Oh,I'm going to go see him"I told him.

"Let me lead everyone there!,Ve!~"Felicano took the lead,walking a all familiar path to the Volutri's building.

"Here we are,Ve~!"He there happily.

"brings back memories,huh?"Alice whispered to me.

"Yeah.."I muttered back.

Felicano opened the doors,going in first.

"_Fratello_!Alison's here!"He called.

"Alison!"Lovino's head poked out from around the corner.

"Lovi!I'm here!"I ran up and hugged him.

"N-nice to see you too..."He muttered,blushing.

"Are the Volturi here?"I asked him.

"You've met the Volturi,ve~?"Felicano asked.

"Yeah,had to save Alice's brother."I told them.

Hello!I'm Alice Cullen or Brandon,Peru!"Alice stepped forward.

"Hello, Tomato Bastard was talking about you."Lovino said.

"Tomato...Bastard?"Alice asked.

"Spain."Felicia answered.

"I'm Lovino Vargas,S Italy,blah,blah,blah."Lovino told Alice.

"Nice to meet you to.."Alice muttered.

"Don't worry,Lovi just has problems displaying emotion."I teased.

"D-do not!"Lovino sputtered,blushing again.

"Master Lovino?"A voice asked.

"Jane."Lovino said,turning to her.

"Are these people welcomed with you?"Jane asked again.

"yes,and you know two of them also."Lovino answered.

"..I do?"Jane looked around.

"Alice Cullen and Bella Swan.."Lovino told her.

Jane gasped.

"Hello,Jane.I'm not really Bella Swan.I'm Alison Beilschmidt,the country of Namibia"I smiled to her.

"Nice to see you again."Jane said,standing stiffly.

"_Hola!_I just figured out I'm Peru!"Alice told Jane happily.

"Peru?.er..wonderful... Aro asked me to check on you,Master Lovino."Jane said,turning back to Lovino.

"Coming...you guys can follow me and Jane."Lovino turned and walked in the direction of the Volturi's chamber-thing.

"Okay~!"Alice skipped along,me following,with everyone else behind us.

Jane opened another door and the Volturi were sitting before us.

"Master Lovino..who are these people?"Marcus asked,surveying us.

"Friends."was Lovino's answer.

"_Ciao_,Volturi!,VE~!"Felicano waved to them.

"M-master Felicano!"Caius stammered.

"Alice-Chan,Alison-Chan!you should introduced yourselves!"Felicano told us.

"er...You know I'm Alice Cullen,but,I recently found that I am the nation of Peru."Alice said.

"Hello,I am known to you as Bella Swan,but I assure you,I am not.I'm Alison Beilschmidt,Namibia."I told the Volturi.

"W-what!"Alec stammered, whole Volturi looked dumbfounded,actually.

"Er,yeah.."Alice looked nervous.

"We shall be taking a leave. Continue with your duties."Lovino lead us out,Felicano behind him.

"Good day,Master Lovino,Master Felicano!"Jane called after them.

"Bye!I"ll visit you tomorrow,ve~!"Felicano waved to her.

**_Felicano's and Lovino's House!~_**

"so...what now?"I asked the brothers.

"We should all take siestas,ve~!"Felicano suggested,cuddling his kids.

"Nah,did that already."Lovino reminded him.

"We should see if Edward actually followed us!"Melissa laughed.

"Edward?"Felicano asked.

"Alice's adopted brother,Edward was Alison's fake boyfriend"Luxie told him.

"Fake Boyfriend?"Lovino asked,looking at me.

"I'm sorry!He was like,stalking me!It was horrible!"I cried,hugging him.

"True, and he's a racist."Alice noted.

"Says I can't defend myself...I'll show him!"I said,getting angry at him. How dare he think I'm useless and weak!_Ich hätte ihn umbringen können, dass idiotische Schwein!_

"You can't defend yourself?You could probably could kill 3 of him."Lovino scoffed.

"I got to take out my axe!"Leticia said,grinning,gripping her axe tighter.

"Thrilling."Felicia rolled her eyes.

"Hey _Mutti_,is _Vatti_ coming soon?"Tuesday asked.

"I don't think so,ve~,_Fratello_ still doesn't like him,ve~"Felicano told her.

"I don't hate him. Just mutual dislike."Lovino told me.

"Good."I smiled at him.

"Anyways,did Edward actually follow us?"Melissa asked.

"Probably he's an idiot"I said,laughing.

"I'll kill him if he touches you."Lovino muttered.

"Ha ha,wouldn't it be awesome if Edward just came in during the World Meeting!"Friday asked.

"Oh,_Dievas_,I'd be laughing so hard!"Felicia said.

"We HAVE to try that!Alison should send a letter to him being all 'Edward!Help me!I've been kidnapped and taken to a building marked World Meeting in Progress! Save me!'"Leticia suggested.

"_oh mio dio! DO IT._"Friday urged me.

"Fine!"I got a piece of paper and ink out and wrote,

_Edward!Help me!Their going to take me to a building marked 'World Meeting in Progress' on Friday!Save me!Alice has been captured too!You're our only hope!_

_Bella_

"_Mein Gott_,this is gonna be epic!"Melissa cheered.

"S_chön!_"I called and a raven came down and took the letter,

"S_chön,_find Edward Cullen and give this to him,then come back."I told her.S_chön_ nodded and flew off.

Yeah,I named a bird S_chön_, it means beautiful in German.

"Done!"I grinned at everyone.

"This is gonna be EPIC."Denmark grinned..before Norway choked him with his own tie.

"_Mor _don't hurt _Fader_!"Leticia panicked.

**Yay for choking Denmark!**

**Translations-**

**Danke-Thank You**

**Ich dachte, ich hätte reifen Nichten und Neffen ...-I thought I had matured nieces and nephews...**

**Nein, ich brauche deine Hilfe! Ich bin sowieso gehen, ich bin Namibia! Edward du verdammter Idiot! Ich dich nie geliebt!-No, I don't need your help! I'm going anyway, I'm Namibia! Edward you fucking idiot! I never loved you!**

**Ich hätte ihn umbringen können, dass idiotische Schwein!-I could have killed him,that stupid Bastard!**

**Mein Gott-My god**

**Schön-Explained in story**

**Mutti-Mummy**

**Vatti-Daddy**

**Belorussian-**

**,дзякуй-Thanks**

**я ненавіджу гэта-I hate this  
>Lithuanian-<strong>

**Dievas-God**

**Japanese-**

**はい私たちはクラスに行ってみましょう-Yes,let us go to class**

**Danish-**

**Hvor er min datter og hendes venner-Where is my daughter and her friends**

**Mor-Mother**

**Fader-Father**

**Død! Aktiver-Death!Activate(Leticia named her axe Death)**

**Norwegian-**

**Idiot! Hold kjeft-Idiot!Shut up**

**Datter-Daughter**

**Italian-**

**Ciao a tutti-Hello Everyone**

**Ciao-*Facepalm*  
><strong>

**Fratello-Brother**

**Oh Mio Dio**-**Oh my God**

**Spanish-**

**Hola-you should know what this means.**


	3. Edward's an Idiot

**Chapter 3!**

CHAPTER 3-

"HEY EVERYONE!"America greeted.

"America!This is Italy!They shall greet everyone!"Germany yelled at him.

"_Ciao_,Everyone!Guess who's here again,ve~"Felicano waved around.

"Did they do it!"Taiwan asked,standing up.

"They did."Lovino answered.

"Felicia?"Lithuania said to no one.

"_T__ėvas_!"Felicia ran out,hugging her father.

"Felicia!"Belarus stood up and ran to her daughter.

"Hello,_маці__!_"Felicia greeted her mother.

"_母！父！_"Luxie followed,running to Japan and Taiwan.

"Thank goodness your not hurt,darling!"Taiwan hugged her daughter tightly.

"Okay,Mom,you can let go now.."Luxie said,though she was smiling.

"_Mutter, Vater!_" Melissa was next,smiling brightly,she walked to Canada and Prussia.

"Good job,eh?"Canada smiled at her.

"I think Mattie should make you pancakes when we get home!Kesesesesesesesesese"Prussia suggested.

"Definitely!Please _Mutter_?"Melissa begged.

"you didn't have to ask."Canada said,laughing softly.

"_Vati_!"Tuesday tackled Germany,who yelped at the sudden force,but managed to stay upright.

"Hello,_Vatt_er" Friday stood next to Germany.

"_Guten Tag_ _Dienstag,Freitag_"Germany greeted.

"I'm so proud of you,ve~"Italy hugged his kids.

"_Grazie_,Mom!"Tuesday laughed.

"I hope you had a good time picking Namibia up,_datter_"Norway told Leticia.

"Of course,_Mor_!"she grinned and hugged Norway.

"We should tell Finland,Sweden and Iceland!Like,right now!"Denmark dragged them over to the rest of the Nordics.

"Hello Again,Everyone!Remember me?Namibia?"I asked into the microphone.

"_Schwester_!"Prussia and Germany said at the same time.

"Hello,_Bruders_!"I said happily.I been reunited with me family AND my boyfriend!Now all we need is for Edward to come busting in...

"_Hola!_I'm Alice Brandon!_¿Dónde está España_"Alice asked into the microphone beside me.

"_si?usted necesita algo de mí?_"Someone asked.A man with tan skin,green eyes and dark brown hair to be exact.

"_España!_I'm Peru!"Alice bubbled,jumping at him.

"_Perú_?"Spain asked,shocked.

"_Si_!"Alice said happily.

"_Oh, Dios mío, yo trataba de mirar por ti, pero mi jefe dijo que no_!"Spain said,hugging Alice.

_**BOOM**_

The window burst and Edward jumped in.

Melissa burst out laughing.

"_MEIN GOTT_!HE ACTUALLY FELL FOR IT!"She laughed.

"Bella!Are you okay?"Edward zoomed up to me.

"Hello,Edward"I spat his name out,"I am perfectly fine thank you very much."I held my hand for the flying S_chön _to land on,which she did.

"But,you sent a letter for help."Edward said.

"_Gott_,can't you take a joke?"I asked him.

"Bella,who are these people?"Edward growled,noticing the nations.

"Oi!Vampire!Get out of here!"America shouted at him.

"Who are you,and how do you know I'm a vampire!"Edward asked,bewildered.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones!I know you because you live in me!"America said.

"er..what?"Edward asked. Leticia facepalmed.

"I'm also known as...AMERICA!"America yelled(heroically).

"WHAT!"Edward sputtered.

"I'm not Bella Swan"I told Edward.

"What are you talking about,Bella?"Edward asked.

"I'm Alison nation of Namibia."I told him,hoping for him to leave me alone. Unfortunately he didn't get the hint.

"If your immortal,this is great!I don't have to turn you and we can spend eternity together!"Edward cried happily.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!"Lovino punched Edward in the face.

"Who are you!"Edward shouted at him.

"Lovino Vargas,_Repubblica del Sud Italia_,and Alison's BOYFRIEND!"Lovino yelled back.

"Boyfriend!You got it wrong,buddy!I'M Bella's only love!"Edward told him.

"And that where your wrong. You are not my REAL boyfriend.I just needed to get to Alice."I stepped in.

"What!"Edward turned to Alice.

"_¡Ah, Edward me va a doler!_"Alice yelped.

"Alice!How could you go with her!"Edward growled.

"_no te atrevas a tocar el Perú! Voy a cortar en pedazos si lo hace!_!"Spain threatened.

"_Død_!"Leticia lunged at Edward,axe ready.

"Agh!"Edward dodged,but Lovino kicked him.

"OW!"Edward cried like a little girl.

Switzerland didn't like all this noise and aimed his gun.

_**BANG**_

That's gotta hurt...right in the...um,..**there.** Yeah **THAT** place.

Russia tied him up and hung him from the ceiling.

"What should we do with him,aru?"China asked.

"I could ask the Volturi~!"Felicano suggested.

"that's a good idea,considering their in charge of the vampires."I agreed.

"I'll go right now,ve~!"he said,skipping out the door.

"Hey,England,can you change my looks back?"I asked him.

"Sure,let's see,what was that spell?"England furrowed his (bushy)eyebrows.

"ah,_Commodo Reverto Lemma ut suum Northmanni vultus!_"England chanted.

My hair turned back into it's black with gold streaks,and my eyes were blue with traces of brown. My skin had a more tanner complexion, and my body got a little more curvier.

"_Danke_,England!"I told him,smiling.

"No problem."He said.

"I'm back!And I brought Jane with me!"Felicano walked in,Jane following him.

"Edward Cullen."She spat.

"Jane"He growled back.

"Hanging around I see."She noted,Melissa bursting out laughing at that.

"Edward Cullen,you have tried to harm a nation?"Jane continued.

"Because their trying to take Bella away from me!They probably brainwashed her-"Edward probably could've gone on for 2 hours but Jane cut him off.

"_Alison_"She started harshly,"Is certainly not brainwashed."she finished.

"why are you on THEIR side?"Edward asked her.

"Aro wishes not to have conflict with the nations."Jane said simply.

"Wise choice too."Japan said.

"Definitely."Taiwan agreed.

"I hereby announce Edward Cullen guilty,and he shall have the Death Penalty for him sins."Jane said with no remorse.

**DUN DUN DUUUN just kidding,I hate Edward.**

**Translations-**

**Lithuanian-  
><strong>

**Tėvas-Father**

**Belorussian-  
><strong>

**маці-Mother**

**Japanese-**

**母！父！-Mother!Father!**

**German-**

**Mutter-Mother**

**Vatter-Father**

**Guten Tag Dienstag,Freitag-Good day Tuesday,Friday**

**Schwester-Sister**

**Bruder-Brother**

**Spanish-**

**¿Dónde está España-Where is Spain**

**si?usted necesita algo de mí-Yes?You need something from me?**

**Perú-Peru,duh.**

**Oh Dios mío, yo trataba de mirar por ti, pero mi jefe dijo que no-oh my god,i kept trying to look for you but my boss said no**

**¡Ah, Edward me va a doler!-Ah,Edward is going to hurt me!**

**no te atrevas a tocar el Perú! Voy a cortar en pedazos si lo hace-don't you dare touch Peru! I cut you up if you do**

**Latin-**

**Commodo Reverto Lemma ut suum Northmanni vultus-Please Return Them to their normal looks!**

**Italian-**

**Grazie-Thank you**

**Repubblica del Sud Italia-Republic of South Italy**


	4. DISCONTINUED

**DISCONTINUED**

I have decided to discontinued Hetalia:The Country of Namibia for a couple of reasons

1.)It's not very nice to people who like Twilight,I realize that now.

2.)My writing was very crappy back then,it's so better now

3.)It was a stupid idea in the first place

4.)The sugar rush I wrote that on is now gone

I'd like to apologize to all the Twilight lovers than had the misfortune of reading this terrible story. This does NOT mean I _like _Twilight now,please note that.

*bows*

Mohsiwake Arimasen,Yurushite Kudasai.

Chillykitty101~


End file.
